


Unspoken Sights In Final Tolls

by Jen425



Series: Unspoken Sights [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Burning alive, Drabbles, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, more tags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The death tolls are ringing.The Republic is ending.(Or, Revenge of the Sith, told in moments.)





	Unspoken Sights In Final Tolls

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys ready for A LOT OF PAIN?

Anakin Skywalker screams until there’s no strength left in his lungs. And Obi-Wan Kenobi simply walks away, taking Anakin Skywalker’s saber with him.

 

In two senses of the word, he’d taken Anakin Skywalker’s life.

 

Anakin Skywalker’s body is cut apart and burned away until there’s nothing left except his pain and his flaws.

 

Anakin Skywalker had hurt his wife, betrayed his beliefs, and left to burn.

 

And Anakin Skywalker does in fact die on Mustafar, in flames and alone, eyes gold and desperate, sobbing in pain that he does deserve.

  
  
  


Some mangled thing crawls, no,  _ writhes  _ from the bank, no voice left to do more than groan in pain. All it knows is pain and wishing for death so that the pain can just  _ end _ .

 

This thing is what Darth Sidious finds on Mustafar. A truly broken thing, easy to use.

 

A far more worthless thing, missing Anakin Skywalker’s power and not yet obtaining Darth Vader’s skill.

 

Sidious takes this mangled, broken thing back to Coruscant, to reform into something useful with supplies he should not already have on hand.

 

And then the mangled thing is fitted with cybernetics. A suit. A breathing mask.

 

And a new identity, truly made by his Master.

  
  
  


Darth Vader claims to have been born on Mustafar, rising from the ashes, but that’s no form of truth.

 

He did not make himself.

 

No, Darth Vader is nothing more than an attack dog pieced together from a burnt husk and his new Master’s wants and need. He is forged through a lie or five million, bad prosthetics, and a black suit that only hurts him, but terrorizes everyone else.

 

The first question he asks when he awakens is “where is Padme?”

 

And, when he learns that he killed her…

 

Darth Vader is forged from Anakin Skywalker’s suffering, but not just on Mustafar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
